Generally, punching with fists and kicking with feet are both allowed in martial arts including taekwondo, kickboxing and karate. A variety of techniques such as striking with elbows or knees are used in kickboxing, muay thai, etc., and choking, locking, holding, etc. are used in judo, sambo, jujitsu, wrestling, etc. All of the mentioned disciplines and techniques are integrated into Mixed Martial Arts (MMA), which has recently gained in popularity.
For striking training, trainees who train in martial arts use punch bags or punch pads as if they were opponents. Usually, punch bags are used when a trainee trains alone, and when the trainee trains with his trainer, the trainer wears some kind of punch pads. For the sake of convenience, the trainer(s) and the trainee(s) will be described as males.
A punch bag hung from the ceiling or which stands on the floor is used for striking practice. To prevent accidents or injury, a buffer material for absorbing the shock from punching or kicking is found in the punch bag. However, the punch bag is only available for offensive training, and defensive training is not possible.
In case of punch pads, a trainer usually wears the punch pads on a part of his body such as hands or arms. Like punch bags, a buffer material for absorbing the shock from punching or kicking is also provided in the punch pads so that injury or accidents may be prevented. The punch pads have a feature that they are used for both offensive training and defensive training. In case of the punch pads, both defensive and offensive punching or striking with elbows may be practiced. However, training for kicking or striking with knees is limited with punch pads.
That is, the punch pads may be used for offensive training using punching and elbow striking, and defense training wherein the trainee defends himself when a trainer wearing the punch pads attacks the trainee. Moreover, the training may be conducted at similar directions, speeds and strengths of punching and elbow striking that may occur in an actual fight. This is because the punch pads are put on both hands or both arms of the trainer who can freely move.
However, as kicking and knee strike training is performed with a trainer who wears punch pads on his hands or arms, the training motions would differ from a real fight situation. Offensive training wherein the trainee kicks the punch pads worn on the trainer's hands or arms is possible; however, for example, if two or more low kicks, middle kicks, high kicks, front kicks, knee kicks, etc. are mixed, it is not possible to train effectively simulating an actual fight. This is because the trainer should change the positions of the punch pads in accordance to the kicking directions by the trainee. However, if the order is not familiar both to the trainer and to the trainee, the exercise is not possible. In addition, if the training is done only according to the order that is agreed, this would be different from an actual fight, thereby the training effect would be lowered.
Also, if the trainer attacks the trainee with the punch pads, the trainee can practice defense training. However, as this method uses only the upper torso such as hands or arms and not the legs or knees, the exercise would be done in directions, speeds and strengths completely different from an actual fight.
In addition, for a counter-offense after defense, the trainee may only punch toward the punch pads from a stationary position, which is undesirable. Further, because of the danger of injury to the trainer and the trainee, kicking or knee strikes cannot be done at the same directions, speeds and strengths as an actual fight.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the preview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.